Rencor Acumulado
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Luego de tantos años te veo, por alguna razon me siento extraño, pero tu siges pensando que soy 1 niño pequeño que te abandono verdad? se acumulo toda tu ira y se volvio rencor...MAKITA D REGRESO PA JODER :D


_-Arthur! Ya basta!- Gritaba 1 joven mientras golpeaba la mesa_

_Aquel joven tenia el cabello castaño casi rubio, y los ojos azules, su piel era blanca y el no aparentaba mas de 1s 17 años, a pesar que tenia mas edad_

_-Alfred siéntate- dijo tajante el otro joven de lo mas tranquilo ante las agresiones del otro_

_-Mi gente no puede pagar mas impuestos! Y la forma que tu gente los pide no es apropiada!-_

_El joven que estaba sentado en la silla de lo mas tranquilo. Tenia el cabello rubio oro, ligeramente despeinado, la piel increíblemente blanca,1s peculiares y grandes cejas, y 1s hermosos ojos verde gema, aparentaba 1s 21 años pero llevaba muchos años mas expresión era carente de miedo, desesperación, o irritación, estaba tranquilo, como si hubiera enfrentado esa situación mas veces antes_

_-Arthur exijo mi independencia! Por que siempre que te la pido no me la das!-pregunto el otro ya perdiendo la paciencia poniéndose rojo de la ira-Mi gente sufre asi que yo también sufro!_

_-No- respondió el calmado parándose lentamente de la silla_

_Alfred no podía mas, esto estaba acabando con sus nervios, estaba sudando a gota gorda, su desesperación aumentaba al igual que su ira. Quería hacer algo por su gente, los impuestos lo mataban, si almenos no le daba su independencia, o no los bajaba, que cambie 1 poco las cosas.Y sin poder contenerlo, tuvo que emplear lo que nunca se imagino_

_Arthur nomás sintió cuando el frió de la pistola de posaba en su frente, estaba tan acostumbrado a ese frió, aunque pocas veces imagino que alfred se lo causara. Esta vez el agacho la mirada, provocando que sus ojos mostraran tristeza_

_-Yo…Arthur s no me das mi independencia, o almenos cambias las cosas…Te declaro la guerra de la independencia de los Estados Unidos de America!- Grito Alfred Totalmente enfadado ya largando lagrimas por los ojos_

_El tiempo paso lento igual que el silencio…_

_-No…-musito el otro, Alfred siento como mas ira se acumulaba y preparaba su pistola lista para disparar- Yo seria incapaz de apuntarte con 1 arma como tu lo haces ahora_

-Arthur-susurro el castaño todo adormilado

Fue solamente 1 sueño, 1 sueño de los que lo estaban acosando noches y noches, los de su independencia.Y todo esto por que tenia que ver hoy al cejon por la independencia de su hermano Matthew

Si bien Alfred y Matthew vivieron juntos, fue por muy poco tiempo, por que el se eran buenos tiempos, el admite eso

La independencia de su hermano es mucho pero mucho mas diplomática y menos violenta que la suya, lo cual lo hace sentir 1 tanto avergonzado, pero ya que

Luego de toda su independencia, Matthew y sus otras colonias se quedaron con el, pero decían que Arthur dejo de ser el mismo

Sus otras colonias…Debía reconocer el británico tenia poder, dominaba la mitad del mundo o almenos gran parte de a el no le dominaba mas

Se baño, se vistió y se subió al carro para llegar a la estación de trenes. Viajaría en el mismo tren que Arthur y Mathew. Como estaría…Arthur? Se le habrán reducido las cejas?. Imposible Imposible, ya desde que lo conocía las tenia así, desde que el lo llevaba en sus barcos piratas y ganaban tesoros y combatían con otros. Alfred con su fuerza sobrehumana siempre derribaba a 1s cuantos, Arthur orgulloso de ello siempre le elevaba en el aire felicitá cuando era 1 niño

Luego todo cambio

-Mister Jones ya hemos llegado-Le dijo el chofer a Alfred preocupado de que no contestaba

-Listo- dijo bajando del coche con su equipaje

Su vista recorrió el efecto estaba en la estación de trenes, pero, las hojas de los árboles de otoño color anaranjados le traía nostalgia. De repente sintió 1 aroma a té muy familiar para el, como ese té naranja que tomaba Arthur.

Su vista se dirigió por donde su olfato le guiaba y vio 1 hombre de cabellos rubios subiendo al rubio color oro 1 poco despeinado por el viento que mecía las hojas de los árboles, tenia 1s ojos verdes que en cierta manera le hacia recordar al prado en que el y Arthur se conocieron, tenia 1s cejas muy grandes y pronunciadas, y su piel era muy blanca, sus facciones eran adultas y cuadradas, mostraban los largos años que habia vivido a pesar de esa apariencia de 23 años

.Llevaba puesto 1 traje negro y tenia 1 reloj colgando

Ese era Arthur…había cambiado y para bien, estaba confundirlo con 1 león dorado de esos que se adoran en Inglaterra

1 recuerdo invadió su de cuando le declaro guerra a Arthur

Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y fue a comprarse 1 dulce. El tren no salía hasta menos de 1 hora y lo que menos quería era encontrar al cejon

Termino por comprarse 1 sanwtich y 1 café.El sabor amargo de aquel liquido lo tranquilizaba. Decidió comerse otro sándwich en el tren no faltaba mucho para que salga

Subió al tren y empezó a buscar 1 cubículo vació,donde descansar y poner sus maletas .Sin querer, encontró 1 escena que no tenia muchas ganas de ver. Arthur y su hermanito Mathew tomados de las manos

-Tranquilo Tío Inglaterra, aunque me independice siempre que nesecite ayuda se la daré, siempre serás de mi familia-susurro Mathew tímido como siempre. Arthur le dio 1 sonrisa que no había vuelto a ver desde que se independizo

Salio apurado de ahí, no corriendo pero si apurado. No recordaba muy bien a su hermano, solamente le reconoció por que era su gemelo y eran iguales

No sabia muy bien que sintio cuando vio a Arthur. Quizas el poder de verlo a 2 metros de cerca después de casi 100 años le sento raro. O el ver a Arthur sonreir

Sintio 1s pasos detrás suyo. Y 1 sonido irreconocible…El de 1 pistola preparandose

-Estados Unidos de America Bienvenido- Inglaterra…apenas le dejo girarse para verle, por que estaba preparando el gatillo lentamente, mirandole con esos ojos verdes de fiera

Su rostro expresaba ira, seriedad y rencor. Sus ojos eran como los de 1 leon, daba miedo verlos. Realmente era 1 leon, 1 fiera, sus dorados cabellos se mecian contra el viento que se colaba por las ventanas del tren. Inglaterra le estaba apuntando con 1 pistola, mas sin embargo, no se puso nervioso, estaba tranquilo

-No dijiste que eras incapaz de apuntarme con 1 arma?-dijo Alfred

Los ojos de Inglaterra se pusieron en blanco

_**Sadsaasdsd inspirado en 1 doujinshi ;D**_

_**El fanficion m come partes dl fic D:**_


End file.
